


Derry Files

by Oncetwiceoswin



Category: IT - Stephen King, The X-Files
Genre: Gen, I messed with timelines but who cares, Mulder grew up in Derry, not me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncetwiceoswin/pseuds/Oncetwiceoswin
Summary: Fox Mulder doesn’t remember his early childhood, until he finds a picture of him and Samantha. He doesn’t remember living in a town called Derry but apparently he grew up there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I messed with timelines and changed Mulder and Scullys birthdates to fit the story, making them around the same age as the losers, it goes along with the movie time lines since those are closer to Mulder and scullys cannon ages. I wrote this on my phone so forgive any spelling errors.

Fox Mulder is a simple man. He doesn’t stand out much at first glance. The people who know him will say the only things that stand out about him are his first name and his obsession with aliens and the unknown. His obsession started when his sister Samantha went missing, but he’d tell you she was abducted by aliens. He knows in his heart that something not of this earth took her, he won’t believe anything else. He remembers the night exactly... or at least he thinks he does. His memory of early childhood isn’t the best. He remembers Samantha being taken and the bright lights he saw, but he couldn’t tell you any other detail of his childhood before the age of 13. He remembers playing with his sister in a living room that doesn’t quite match the one in his parents house, and flashes of a town he’s never seen before, kids and people he’s never met. He blames this on the trauma of watching his sister get taken. 

Fox Mulder is 39 years old when the memories come back, and it started with a picture. He was helping his mother go through old boxes in the basement when he found a photo at the bottom of a box. He picked it up and smiled, it was of him and Samantha. Though the longer he looked at it the more he realized he didn’t recognize where they were. They seemed to be at a fair or carnival. He flipped it over and read the inscription on the back, in his mother’s handwriting it read “Derry Canal Day Festival, 1987, Fox & Samantha”. He had no recollection of a town called Derry, or any idea what a Canal Day was. 

‘Fox there’s a man in the drain he says he has balloons!’

Sweat had broken out over his brow and he almost dropped the picture. Where had that come from? He looked down at the picture again and his frown deepened. He needed to find out about this town, and why he suddenly remembered Samantha saying a man in the bathroom sink promised her a balloon. 

—————————————-

Fox had asked his mother about the picture. She smiled when she saw it, telling him she remembered that day, how much fun they all had. 

“ I dont remember that day at all.” Fox confessed with a shrug. “In fact, I don’t remember ever being in a place called Derry.”

“Fox please, we lived there until you were 13, don’t play games.” His mom said with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. 

“No really, I don’t remember!” He protested. “I remember Massachusetts and the house we lived in.” 

“Fox, that is enough.” His mother said with a stern tone, and Fox new that was the end of it. 

He needed to get to the bottom of this, needed to know why he didn’t remember a town he apparently lived in for most of his childhood. Why would he forget the town where his sister was taken from him? He glanced down at the photo still in his hand and scowled. He needed to go there, he needed to go to this town and get to the bottom of it. But first he needed to call Dana.


	2. Chapter 2

Dana Scully didn’t think Mulder could get any stranger, his weirdness had to cap off somewhere. She never expected him to call her while she was in the middle of folding laundry and tell her he was apparently missing a chunk of his memories. 

“ Ok let me get this straight. You grew up in a town and don’t remember living there?” She asked, her phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear.

“Scully I’m serious! I don’t remember living in a town called Derry, I don’t even know where that is.” His voice crackled through the phone. 

“Well the internet exists, you could look it up.” She suggested, switching her phone to her other shoulder as she picked up another blouse to fold. 

“Don’t you get it Scully, if I can’t even remember the town Samantha was taken in then how can I be sure about what happened to her?” 

“Mulder, your sister was taken, that part is the same, you just mixed up Massachusetts and this Derry place.” She tried to reassure him, although once Mulder got going he was hard to calm down. 

“I need... I need to go there, there has to be a reason I forgot. I need to know what made me forget.” He clearly wasn’t looking for a debate.

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

Mulder agreed to let her come and told her to meet him at the airport, he’d look up exactly where Derry was and they’d be there by tomorrow. She tossed her phone on her bed and looked at her folded laundry, deciding that she would put it away later and got to packing a bag.

—————————————————————

Meanwhile, miles away in Derry, a man named Mike Hanlon was making his own phone calls. They had made a promise years ago to come back when kids started going missing again. He knew what it was, the thing that’s been haunting this town for more than one hundred years. They had to get rid of it, once and for all.

—————————————————————

Dana met up with Mulder at the airport and he filled her in on where they were going.

“So, Derry is in Maine, less than eight hours from Massachusetts.” He said, handing her a ticket. “And apparently Derry is a small town with one hotel actually in the town, the Derry Townhouse. They only had one room left so I hope you don’t mind a sleepover.” He said smiling at her, making her roll her eyes. 

“I call the bed.” She said with a smirk of her own. Maine wasn’t too far from DC, they’re be there in less than two hours. 

They boarded the plane with no issue, and within the next couple of hours they were stepping off the plain in Portland. Of course Derry had no airport, since the town was small. Mulder had called ahead and rented a car for them to get the rest of the way to Derry, another hour away. 

They arrived in Derry itself at four pm, Mulder drove slow so they could fine the hotel. The town looked like it hadn’t been updated since the nineties. There wasn’t much either, a closed down movie theatre, a library, a couple of schools. Mulders beginning to think he forgot it because it was so boring. 

“Remember anything yet?” Scully asked, half expecting Mulder to say no.

He was quiet at first, lost in thought. He did remember, he remembered the movie theatre, and the library, and the dinky elementary school they passed. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, trying to stay calm. 

“ It’s starting to come back.” He answered simply. When they finally make it to the Derry Town House Mulder took a minute to actually step out of the car. He felt like he might faint. This was so bizarre, this morning he had no memory of this town and now suddenly all his childhood memories are rushing back. 

“Mulder.” Scully said, shaking him from his thoughts. “Lets go inside and check in, then we can look around the town.” She suggested, climbing out of the car.

He simply nodded and followed her inside, the place was empty except for a front clerk. They checked in under Mulders name and went up to their room. The town house seemed ok, nicer than some of the motels they’ve stayed in before. They put their suitcases in their room and headed out into the town, deciding they would go on foot so Mulder could really take the town in. 

“I don’t like the feeling of this town.” Mulder said after a few minutes of walking. “Something here just feels...off.” 

Scully didn’t want to agree but she felt it too. There was a strange sinister feeling about this town and she didn’t like it. “What do you remember about this town?” 

Mulder shrugged. “I remember the theatre, it had an arcade. And the elementary school we passed, I remember that a little.” He remembered walking to and from school with Samantha, he remembered going to the park on the weekends with some friends he didn’t quite remember. “It’s all still fuzzy.” 

Dana nodded, deciding to just let him remember in peace. She thought the town looked normal, besides the bad vibe they both felt, but vibes aren’t anything to worry about. She wasn’t as superstitious as her partner. 

They continued on their walk for a few hours before heading back to the town house at six pm. They sat in the lobby looking at the various takeout menu when a rambunctious group of people hurt through the front, each yelling about something. Mulder and Scully both jumped at the noise, both instinctively reaching for their guns and badges. They weren’t noticed by the group.

“No way man, I’m leaving!” Yelled a man with curly hair and glasses. 

“Y-you cuh-can’t go, yuh-yuh-you p-prob-prom-m-mused! Another man in the group shouted. 

“I didn’t even remember this shitty town existed before this!” The man with glasses yelled. That got Mulders attention.

“ Hey sorry to break up to scuffle, but did you say you didn’t remember this town? Did you used to live here?” Mulder asked, all eyes shooting to him.

“Yeah... what’s it to you?” The group turned to him, each stepping closer to one another.

“ I used to live here and didn’t remember until I found a picture of myself and my sister and some sore of carnival here.” He confessed, eyes going to each member of the group. Six men and one women stared back at him. “And if you’re in the same boat I thought there might be a connections.”

The group looked between each other and then back to Mulder. 

“Wuh-we all yuh-yuh-used t-t-to live h-here.” The man with the stutter spoke up. The rest of the group nodding along. 

“Wait, who the hell are you?” Asked the man with glasses.

“I’m agent Mulder, and this is Agent Scully.” He said, both he and Scully pulling out their badges. “I believe there’s something in this town that made me forget and I want to find out what.” 

“We know what made you forget.” Said the sole woman of the group. “It’s the same thing that made us forget. The evil thing that haunts this town, taking children and feeding off fear.” 

“What do you mean taking children?” Mulder asked, immediately thinking of Samantha, and the bright lights.

“Derry isn’t a normal town, there’s something living here, in the sewers, a monster.” The woman said, and Mulder was hanging on to every word.

“Mulder, you can’t possibly believe this.” Scully butted in. “You can’t possibly believe there’s some monster in this town.” She knew it was useless, she could tell by the look on Mulders face.

“No Scully, what if they’re right, what if whatever monster they’re taking about is what took Samantha?” He all but yelled. 

“Who’s Samantha?” Asked one of the other men in the group, a short man with an inhaler clutched in his hand.

“My sister. She was taken when we were kids. “

“Muh-my b-b-brother g-g-Georgie was taken too.” The stuttering man gave Mulder a sad look, a kindred spirit who knew what he was going through. 

Scully lens that after that comment there would be no convincing Mulder otherwise, so she sighed to herself and got ready for a long night of conspiracy theories and monsters.


End file.
